Greg is an XMan
by Alan Rhoe
Summary: SLASH A gay mutant is discovered by Xavier, he falls in love, and heads down a rocky road.


Disclaimer: X-MEN, and all related characters created by Stan Lee. Copyright Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. All original ideas and characters are property of the author (me). I make no profit from this story.

I'm Gregory Lawrence; I'm 5'9" 185lbs of fairly solid muscle. I am 16, and in high school. I live in a small community on Staten Island. I began to notice I was very different from everyone else, when I got more hard-ons in the locker room than while looking at _Playboy_. Taking it in stride I got used to the fact that I was gay or at least bisexual. That was the easy or at least easier aberration to deal with. The waking up hovering over my bed was getting complicated. There were only so many ways to explain a broken bedpost every other week, or a large bruise on my lower back.

When the reports on TV about mutants started showing up and called them a menace to society, I knew there would be no way I would be accepted if a came out, or if I was outed, on either count. Soon a man started to come to my house; he wore these red sunglasses, even at night (I just kept thinking of that song from 80s _I wear my sun glasses at night_) and was strikingly handsome, he said that he was a liaison from a private school called the Xavier Institute. I was something of a genius or something; I just thought I was an idiot savant. Big whoop, math and science were super easy, but if it kept him coming back till my parents agreed, I was happy.

One day he came over and I felt a little pang of anxiety in the back of my head; he pulled me aside and asked me, "Do you know what you are?"

"A genius." I said. Getting a little flustered from his hand on my shoulder.

"Cute kid, but the Professor says that you know, and he and Jean think, and I agree, that it is time for you to come to the Institute with or without your parents approval." I felt confidence wash over me. 

"Okay." I said. "Let's head out the back way it will be easier to avoid my parents." I don't know why I was following the lead of a man I didn't even know the first name of, unless it happened to be Mister, to me he was Mr. Summers, liaison to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

We slipped out of the back yard into a candy apple red convertible sports car.

"Sentinel, duck kid." he said in a very commanding tone. I slunk down and peeked over the seat, a large red robot was walking down the street.

"Mr. Summers, you mean Mutant Registration Act Sentinels."

"Yes, the Professor mentioned Gyrich had been here which is why we decided to get you tonight." "Mr. Gyrich, I knew that guy was bad news, the slimy bastard."

"Hey kid, don't swear, it's not allowed at the Institute." All this was said while going about 95mph in a residential zone. Soon enough we had left the Sentinel behind, and were on our way to Westchester. 

"Mr. Summers, so you mean to tell me, when they were speaking to Mr. Gyrich they were telling him about me."

"Most likely kid, sorry."

"Mr. Summers, could you cut the kid stuff out, I'm a teenager."

"No problem, and you may call me Scott, outside of classes."

"Okay, Scott." I definitely liked this guy, I wonder if slight age barriers bothered him.

We arrived in front of the largest house I had ever seen up close. Mr. Summers, I mean, Scott lead me into the foyer and asked me to wait while he went out and pulled the car into the garage. I was nearly in a panic by the time he got back this place just felt "Weird" with a capital W. He led me to an office telling me I was going to meet the Professor, Charles Xavier. As we drew near his office, I began to get very apprehensive, yet very much turned on. We got to a door, Scott looked about ready to knock when, it opened, all on it's own. I walked in marveling at it.

"Jean is a telekinetic, she can more things with her mind." Xavier said indicating the red head, Scott was kissing. Continuing he said. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to the Institute." He began to explain many things, most of which I found a little shocking, he said this establishment was a school, but also doubled as a mutant training facility, and the base of operations for their vigilante group the "X-Men." He also told me about the placement tests I would need to take before I was put into classes. Jean and Scott then proceeded to take me to the Med. lab to see how my powers were affecting my physiology and anatomy. I met a big blue monster-looking fellow named Hank, who Scott assured me, was perfect nice.

"Please remove your shirt." He said to me I did so. He pulled out a syringe, and told me he was going to need a blood sample. I confessed to my fear of needles and Scott offered his hand for me to squeeze.

(Okay, cute guy, touch, calm, no boner.) I thought erratically, just trying not to get wood.

(I've heard, thinking of baseball can help, but I find the guys in the uniforms, personally don't help.) I heard in my head. (Sorry.) It continued (but you were thinking quite loudly. In addition to my telekinetic abilities I'm a telepath as well.)

I finally figured out it was Jean, like I said, "idiot savant." I responded, (I know you're with Scott, but he's cute and I'm a teenage boy so, crushes a plenty.) She laughed out loud startling the other boys, who apparently thought nothing was going on. Hank had finished and I hadn't felt a thing Jean made sure I was occupied. The exam proceeded normally.

Hank informed us all that my body had a high amount bioelectric energy and increased neural transmitter levels. Jean explained that this meant that I had some psychic abilities and could most likely throw some type of energy. They informed me that I would take my competency tests in the morning, after a tour following breakfast. Jean led me to what would be my bedroom; we passed a lot of students who began to whisper.

(There are always rumors about new students, which the students eavesdrop from staff conversations.), she explained. We were 'talking' the whole way.

(Do you know if my roommate will be okay with my being, you know?)

(You won't find anyone in this school more open than him except perhaps Jubilee.)

(Thanks.)

"Well here we are," she said. I was shocked to find that her voice was different now that I was hearing it out loud. I made a mental note to ask her about that. (Everyone sounds different.) She sent me.

The door opened and revealed a demon. "Kurt," she said, "this will be your roommate, Gregory. I have to go now, the Professor would like to speak with me." She left. Kurt stepped to his left allowing me to enter. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, his eyes were striking, his fangs were perfect (I have a deep infatuation with the vampires), and his fur looked like velvet.

"It's rude to stare," he said in a very sexy German accent.

"Sorry, you just ... you're so..." I had no idea how to talk my way out of this trouble without an open proclamation of lust. I felt a small rise of anger and resentment. "Don't be cross." I said. "It's nothing bad, I just don't want to say that's all. I've got to keep some cards hidden." Searching my mind for anything to throw his way to distract him.

"I'm going to go shower," he said and with a cloud of dust and a sound that sounded like "Bamf." He was gone and I heard the shower starting. (Teleportation, I guess. Sleep, sounds good. Plus I avoid him and get to think about the problem.)

By the time I awoke the next morning I had ran about 60 billion simulations via dreams about what to do. The only one that ended near happy in the least was flat out lie. Say I was spacing out because I was so tired, and the blood sample Hank took left me weary, and that talking to Jean with telepathy the whole way to the room had over taxed my mind. I left the room and tried asking for directions but everyone just glared and gave me a feeling of intense dislike. (Okay who's the smart ass with too good gay-dar?) As a result it took me well over twenty minutes to find the cafeteria using the brief layout explanation Jean told me. As I walked eyes glared at me whispered then looked away. As I was about to leave, a girl in a yellow coat, walked right up to me and promptly dragged me out into the foyer. As we walked we said our pleasantries. She introduced herself as Jubilee.

Cutting right to the point she said. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I was born this way, it's like being a mutant, you can try to fight it but that doesn't work. The way I see it, you all have the problem. At a school like this you are still bigots each and every fucking one you. And it's not even that uncommon you god damn breeder!" And I stormed off outside. She caught up with me.

"Bigots, you are a mutant, judging a mutant, because of his appearance. That's a bigot."

"I wasn't judging anyone. You all judged me cause I'm damn fairy. Why would Kurt's appearance bother me, I think he down right gorgeous you nosy bitch!" And this time I flew off. Though shaky I made to a private glen near the school.

I sat and fumed. I grabbed at a bug flying around and missed but I did knocked a pinecone out of a tree in the line of sight. (Aren't I the powerhouse?) Scott apparently was out on a run in the woods I was hiding in and saw me.

"Are you out running too? These woods are great in the morning."

"Scott, I have to go home."

"I'll drive you I expected you would need some things."

"I'm not coming back, everyone in that school under the age of twenty wrote me off cause Kurt pegged me as gay, and was pissed off cause I was checking him out last night. Now everyone hates me. I'd rather be alone with no control than here constantly pissed off."

"Whoa, slow down, let's go back in the mansion and sort this out." So he sort of dragged me duck footed back to the mansion. He called Jubilee and Kurt to his office. While we waited, we discussed the plans for going home and getting my things and the classes and training I would be receiving if I were to get over this whole thing and decide to stay.

Kurt and Jubilee walked in I shot them a look that would have killed if I were Scott. We started arguing and Scott stepped in to arbitrate. Kurt explained that he thought I was gawking at him like he was freak. And that is what he told Jubilee, whose gossip spreads like wild fire. I told Kurt I thought he was cute and that was why I was staring at him. The three of us apologized me more so than them due to my mouth and numerous assumptions. They volunteered to lead me back to the kitchen for a late breakfast. We ate and talked I liked these guys and now that I wasn't staring or yelling at them they liked me too. Jean showed up and showed me around the school it was huge. She then led me back to the Professor's office to get the tests and so I could get my instructions for them. She locked me into her office and I took the tests, they were very reasonable except for the Physics test and French test, which I knew very little on having not taken a course on either. When I had finished I called for Jean telepathically. The Professor answered me; he said he would send Kitty to come get me as not to disturb Jean who was involved in a training session in the Danger Room. A girl walked through the door into the room. She introduced herself as Kitty Pryde. She told me to grab her and we walked through the door into the hall.

"Cool power." I said.

"Thanks." she said taking me through a door into Xavier's Office. I handed him my tests and he asked me to wait while he assigned homework to his class.

"I would like you to go to the Danger Room, Kitty will show you the way, and begin your training. Jean will be expecting you." 

We headed down there; Kitty explained what the Danger Room was used for. When we got there Kitty showed me to the men's locker room and told me I should have a locker in there some where in there. I went in and put on the outfit that was in the locker that had a plate that said. "TEMP. Gregory Lawrence" (TEMP what does that mean.) When I got out of the locker room Kitty told me I needed to start to learn everyone's code names.

"Is that why my locker said "TEMP" on it?"

"Probably, you may want to have one picked out by the end of the training session or someone will have done it for you, it's a lot of fun to choose some one else's name. Mine is Shadowcat, and Jean's is Phoenix. See you later." I went though the door at the end of the hall Kitty had pointed to. As I was going through it, several students where coming back out looking very tired and trashed, I swallowed hard and walked in.

"Hello Gregory, I will be helping you with training your psionic powers. I need you to call me..." 

"Phoenix, while in training or combat situations." I said cutting her off.

"Did you read my mind? I didn't feel you."

"No Shadowcat told me."

"It's just as well." And she began to explain how to use psychic abilities and showed me what she was talking about. After a few tries I caught on to most of it except for the psychic shield. Then we began to look into my other abilities by the end of our 3 hour session I was dog tired but had out striped Jean in flight speed and we had both broken each others best efforts at a shield, which I had discovered I could create, as well energy blasts (so that is how I knocked down the pine cone). She told me to shower and meet her in Xavier's Office because he should have my results. I took the fastest shower of my life; I couldn't wait to see how I had done on the tests.

When I got there several members of the staff were already there as well. When Jean arrived he began to tell me the classes I would be in and introduced me to the instructors. Government/Economics with Ms. Grey, French with Mr. LeBeau, English with Mr. McCoy, Calculus with Ms. Monroe, Physics with himself, Hand to Hand with Mr. Summers, and Combat Training with Mr. Logan. Training of my powers would be on weekends with my team with consisted of; Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, John, Marie and myself. Scott and I left shortly after the meeting. He told me my classes were over by mid afternoon so we had time to go get the rest of my things from home.

I flew into my bedroom unlatching it with TK. Once I was all packed up I wrote a note, flew back down latched the window and left. The note went a lot like this.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I don't know why you sent Mr. Gyrich after me, and I don't care. You are out of my life. You sold me out. Think of me as dead, that's how I'll think of you from now on. Burn in hell. 

Sincerely, Gregory.

Scott asked if I wanted to leave them note while we were in the car, I told him I already thought of that. He smiled, "You didn't say anything you shouldn't or will regret did you?"

"Nope not one thing I didn't mean or shouldn't have said. (Harsh maybe, but I meant it.)" We made small talk and spoke about classes and stuff. It was nice, very nice. We got back to the mansion, and I settled quickly into a routine. It suddenly felt normal; to see the kids I knew doing amazing things as well as to see myself do amazing things. Jean told me that my psionic powers had topped out. I was very happy with them. I was no longer getting readings on people emotions unless I wanted to. I could float or push things that were about a quarter ton, not strong in the realm of telekinesis (Jean topped at 10 tons), but good none the less. I could get base readings from people heads, any further and I got a headache, the Professor said more techniques and control would come with time. I was getting real good at flight, and I was fast. My energy techniques were cool, balls, bolts, and a couple basic weapons (if I really concentrated). Very few people at the institute could break my force field. My training team fast become my best friends, it took my a little while to get both names with the right faces; Kurt - Nightcrawler, Kitty - Shadowcat, John - Pyro, Bobby - Iceman, Marie - Rogue, Jubilee - Jubilee (that was an easy one), and me, I became Flick (a nod at the wrist movement I used to expel energy.)

I had been ignoring my sex drive as of late so I could put more energy into practice and I took me a little while to get used to the system of time at the school, classes and training from 7-7 followed by homework till it was finished, lights out was at 10. With all my training and things I needed all the sleep I could get so jacking off was left till Sunday morning when training started late. I decided it was time to take a step I had always been afraid to do, I wanted a boy, so why not the cute, funny one I lived with, and so I began. I'm not really sure if Kurt picked up on my flirting, he just seemed a little to innocent to. That didn't stop me from flirting or anyone else from noticing.

Jubilee was the first to broach the question, "Are you crushing on Kurt or what?"

"Huh?" I said trying to act as if she were imagining the whole thing, including this little conversation.

"We all can see it."

"Kurt manages to not see it, or play it off like he doesn't." I said giving in realizing I didn't want to argue and blow up at her like day 1. The Professor told me that until my telepathy was completely under control I should control myself to the best of my abilities.

Practice that day was interesting to say the least; the team was doing drills like we did most days. But today was the first time Kurt and I were paired up. I just couldn't keep my head in the game. Kurt kept having to grab and teleport me away, the trip through his limbo left me very disoriented, it even caused my mental barriers to come down and since he was turning me on and I was transmitting we were both hard and horny as hell. As we continued to work our way slowly up the holographic mountain taking out several types of obstacles including saw blades, lasers, androids, as well as natural phenomena our situations didn't improve. We just kept sweating, brushing against each other, and tenting our costumes. Kurt and I did manage to win though. Our prize was that we were excused from training half an hour earlier. Alone in the shower we had some time to talk.

I was just rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when Kurt said "Greg can we talk?"

"Sure what is it, bud?" I said trying to be nonchalant about that fact that he was stark naked right in front of me.

"Do you like me?"

"Yes. Please don't…" I was hushed by his lips covering mine. At first it was just a brush, then more contact and passion, I let my barriers down we felt each other entirely we were as one. I began to work my way down his face, trailing kisses down his neck and chest; his skin was soft and luscious, his moans only encouraging me. As I headed further south the door opened. We sprung back to our own stalls. (We'll have more fun back in our room.) Kurt smiled and headed out to get dressed. As I turned the shower off, I also headed to get dressed. 

We both got there at about the same time. The second the door was closed our lips resumed the game we had played earlier, but now our tongues were also playing, battling for control. We took a brief pause to remove our shirts but were instantly back at it. "Allow me to finish what I started." I said between ragged breaths. As I went back to where I stopped taking a couple of quick bites along the way I found my way to his pants, I unhooked the button and pulled the zipper with my teeth, I pushed the rest off with TK. I went back up to his face kissing him. He grabbed my pants and pulled them off. We ground against each other, two thin layers off cotton keeping us from one another. With our ragged breaths playing across our faces we didn't hear the door click open.

Scott walked in, his jaw hit the floor then he averted his eyes.

"Greg, the professor thinks there is something you need to see. Meet him in the lower chamber." 

"Thank you Mr. Summers." I said as Scott walked out. "Shoot me please, end my misery, Kurt, baby, shoot me." We both laughed and got dressed. I ran to the elevator to the lower floors. (Students aren't allowed down here much, should I be excited or afraid because of why I need to come down here.)

The Professor met me at the bottom floor of the elevator. "I hope I didn't tear you away from anything." His slime saying he new exactly what he had pulled me away from. I followed him down a hall to a large metal door, we entered. Hank was working on a computer against the opposite wall. "Gregory, do you recognize this young woman." He pressed a few keys on a console near us.

"Yeah, that's Sheri, my neighbor Mrs. Phelps youngest daughter. What does she have to do with all of this." I said.


End file.
